We all wear masks but we are not evil
by jamarx93
Summary: hello this takes place after Haunted Mask and Slappy were when they were alive and to how they have to work for Goosebumps a association owned by R.L Stine its a slash but safe fluffy slash mostly talks about my two favorite goosebump characters past and future yeah
1. Chapter 1

We All Wear Mask's But We Are not evil chapter 1

Slappy/Haunted Mask yeah enjoy

Slappy Henderson walked to his bus stop carrying his book bag when he got shoved in some mud that was close to the stop sign. He looked up mud covering his face and saw Jacky Karson laughing and pointing at him.

"Watch out Slappy or that dummy face might break off" then began to stomp with his dirty shoes messing up Slappy's red hair when the bus came and left him to suffer in messy brown liquid.

Haunted Tripilton was just a young baby in his family. You see his father owned a mask shop down town and he was about finished cleaning up when he saw the red haired boy on the ground near a bus stop and went to help him up.

"Um…are you alright" Haunted was also shy which is weird calling your song Haunted knowing he got it from when he was born because a nurse near his moms hospital bed was telling a haunted ghost story to try and teach some punks for smuggling some of the patients ice cream.

"I'm ok…um yeah missed my bus again" Slappy wiped the mud off his face so he could get a better look at his helper.

The boy was wearing a white apron and under it he could see striped green and blue shirt and black pants and has grayish-black hair and was wearing a white mask with black eyes.

"Thanks I better get going I don't want to be late again" Slappy was the highest student to get good grades and he wasn't about to ruin his reputation.

"Well I have a motorcycle my father loaned to me for a while I can give you a fast lift?"

Haunted took Slappy back to of the mask shop to the motorcycle.

"It's ok for you to ride this?" Slappy asked while Haunted got on.

"Yeah man I am only 19 going up to 20" then pulled Slappy on the back of him and started her up and drove to school not knowing this would be a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

We All Wear Mask's But We Are not evil chapter 2

Slappy/Haunted Mask yeah enjoy

Slappy finished his science paper work in time for the last bell rang. Slappy got so many questions he wanted to ask Haunted.

So when the bus dropped him off him immediately ran up to Haunted's mask shop.

He asked for him but his dad said he was busy hanging out with some friends.

Slappy could tell Haunted was not the friend kind of person but he wanted so bad to know him so that he could start making friends.

Slappy asked where he and his friends are and headed to the old farm house.

The farm house that is just at the tip of the hill near Slappy's home town no one goes up there.

So Slappy was wondering why would Haunted be doing up there when he heard screaming.

He just got to the top when he saw thrashing and kicking inside the farm house.

"You could do better 100 dollar short?" yelled a very angry voice from inside.

Slappy took a peek in the crack of the barn door to see three ruff gangsters and Haunted who was bleeding badly just below his rib cage.

"I'm sorry Frank but my dad only pays me for how long I work on my shifts so this is much for you" But got kicked again harder by the angry loud gangster.

"Next time work harder next time you weak, pathetic Mask! Freak!" then both gangsters took off on their motorcycles leaving Haunted bleeding on the floor.

Slappy ran to the hurtful boy. Haunted saw Slappy's sorry face and he knew he had to tell somebody.


	3. Chapter 3

We All Wear Mask's But We Are not evil chapter 3

Slappy/Haunted Mask yeah enjoy

Slappy listened while he and his father treated Haunted's wounded rip cage.

His father taught him bone structure surgery so many times he wanted to share badly with someone who didn't take him as a freak.

"So those boys work for a magician and must pay a lot of cash for a weird book?" Slappy said while finishing off his wounded friend.

"Not just any book a Transformation book that can turn me into whatever I may suffer with because if I don't get their money I will be cursed"

"Why are you working with those dirty boys anyways if you know what they work for?" Slappy asked while cleaning up his station.

"Because the promise me a potion that can cure my mothers cancer" Slappy was astonished cancer? Nothing can cure cancer.

"I am sorry for you're mom but cancer is just tricky to cure" Haunted was bandaged up by Slappy's dad while winced to speak.

"Magic is a mysterious thing I know but my mother went through everything trying to get me out of the house to try and face the world no matter how bad the other people treat me see I had very bad bullying back when I was small so I was always hard for me to ever not hide but my mom yelled to get out of bed and help my fathers shop and that's why I never go to school because the costumers are the first step in feeling not insecure"

Slappy knew how Haunted felt and felt so much pain for what he is going through and he had to figure out how to help him when the light bulb blinked on.

"You don't have to bother with the cash because I have a friend who might just help"

then went to the back of his closet to bring out a wooden ugly yet cheerful ventriloquist dummy.


	4. Chapter 4

We All Wear Mask's But We Are not evil chapter 5

Slappy/Haunted Mask yeah enjoy

Slappy couldn't remember anything because he tried to open his eyes but found that they are already open because he was starring at dolls old damaged dolls sitting close to a shelf he is sitting on.

Slappy was definitely turning a weird feeling of dread. His face his flesh and blood face is now wooden and his hair as well and he looked to see he was wearing a nice and black tuxedo.

"No! What!?" then he saw them the gangsters and with them an old man wearing a purple cloak and sunglasses.

"Aww you are awake I hope you rested well?" Slappy was frightened and yet angry as to how ever he became to be.

"Oh don't be alarmed I just made sure that no witnesses were around to punish my apprentice"

His apprentice then he remembered Haunted.

"How….where?" but was cut off by yelling and saw the magicians gangsters bringing in a green demon like mask who was screaming with pain.

Slappy stood up to attack the magician not letting go no matter how hard his gangsters were trying to get him off.

Finally gave up as the magician's gangsters threw Slappy hard on the floor. "now see what you become a true monster as you were when you were alive and now you must suffer that attack"

Slappy was about to lunge when the magicians gangsters held him still as the old magician held out a small white paper and a writing feathery pen.

"Now you don't feel bad this could be good for you after all you always wanted to be in show business" holding up his broken Randy dummy and shouting in pain.

Then like that he tried to plea for mercy but as the magician wrote down the words on the paper he pleaded no more as he froze in place.

"What happened?" asked the store manager who got out seeing what was the fuss about.

"How I thought you might like two new antics I will no longer have"


End file.
